


Playing the Long Game (For the Love of God, Stop Being So Adorable)

by SassyStarboard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Attempt at Humor, Bets & Wagers, Cute Ending, Fluff, Gen, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Protective Derek, Secret Relationship, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyStarboard/pseuds/SassyStarboard
Summary: Derek tries extremely hard to hide how in love he is with Stiles but Stiles makes it difficult, Stiles doesn’t make nearly as much of an effort as he should to hide his own feelings for Derek, and the pack reveals they all made a bet on when Derek and Stiles are going to start dating. Too bad everyone is too oblivious to see what’s right in front of them.Also Derek accidentally reads a romance novel. Surprise???
Relationships: Derek Hale & Malia Tate, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 212





	Playing the Long Game (For the Love of God, Stop Being So Adorable)

_ “Lord Dain loved his children insofar as he was able to. This was not, by average standards, very much. But then, it wasn’t in Lord Dain’s nature to love anybody at all. What heart he had was devoted to his lands, particularly Athcourt, the ancestral state in Devon. His true property was his mistress, and she _ —”

“What the hell are you reading?”

Derek gladly looked away from his novel. Malia was standing in front of him, eyebrows raised, looking more Hale than he had ever seen her. Derek closed the book and matched her expression, daring his cousin to challenge him. It did nothing. Malia ignored his glare in favor of giving a pointed look at where Stiles’ head was resting in Derek’s lap—or, more accurately, where Derek’s fingers were threaded through Stiles’ hair. Derek held her gaze.

“A book.” He said deliberately. Malia rolled her eyes.

It was Friday evening and Scott, Malia, Kira, and Stiles had taken over Derek’s living room, though the mystery of when the others had grown comfortable enough to drop by without warning was beyond Derek’s knowledge. Stiles, Derek suspected, had gone behind Derek’s back and made them all copies of his key for emergencies. Wanting to watch the new episode of  _ Westworld _ on Derek’s flatscreen was not an emergency. It was almost enough to make Derek regret having given a key to Stiles in the first place. Almost.

Stiles, the first to arrive, had come straight to the loft after taking back-to-back exams in school and had lasted just long enough to inhale a double-decker peanut butter marshmallow sandwich before collapsing onto Derek’s couch. The others had arrived an hour or so later to monopolize Derek’s loft in the name of  _ Westworld _ . Unfortunately, Stiles fell asleep less than five minutes in and Derek had promptly turned off the volume, much to Scott, Kira, and Malia’s immediate protest.

Now, Stiles was asleep in Derek’s lap and the other three had long since given up watching anything important.  _ Cupcake Wars _ was playing on mute, and Scott and Kira were making out on Derek’s other couch while Malia got up every five minutes to get away from them and to eat Derek’s food. Derek himself hadn’t even considered moving and was now reading a book he’d randomly picked up off the coffee table, looking so casual it almost seemed forced.

“A  _ book _ .” Malia sneered.

“I’m reading.” Derek said shortly.

“Doesn’t look like reading to me.” Malia said suggestively, throwing in another glance at Stiles. She hadn’t cared what they were doing before, but now that Derek was acting weird she  _ had _ to know what he was hiding.

Derek looked at her intently, the two of them engaging in a brief staring contest before Derek wordlessly returned to his previous activity of pretending to read. The book in question— _ Lord of Scoundrels _ by Loretta Chase—had been left in the loft by Lydia after last week's movie night. It was very obviously a period romance.

“Fine.” Malia growled at him. “Be a dick. All I’m saying is I’ve just never seen you two all . . .  _ cuddly _ before. You smell gross. Like them.” She nodded at Scott and Kira, who were deep in cuddling-mode. Neither of them denied Malia’s claim, too busy gazing into each other's eyes to respond. It was unclassifiably freaky.

Derek glared at her instead of responding but his hand paused in Stiles’ hair, suddenly hesitant. Derek glanced down. Stiles looked peaceful and at home in Derek’s lap. He looked happy and relaxed, and he absolutely wasn’t helping their case. Menace.

“Whatever. Just didn’t know you guys were dating.” Malia said, her voice not at all matching Derek’s quiet volume as she crossed the room to sit back down with Scott and Kira. Derek forced himself to pull his hand away from Stiles, schooling his expression into something dry and flat.

“I don’t date.” He said shortly..

“Clearly you do.” Malia scoffed, sneering back at him. “Never seen you go all touchy-feely on anyone else. Doesn’t take a detective to figure it out.”

Beside Malia, Kira affectionately raked her hand through Scott’s curls, a near mirror of Derek’s actions with Stiles. Derek’s scowl deepened. He subtly tried to edge away from Stiles to prove his point but Stiles followed him, snuggling into the Alpha’s legs as his nose scrunched up in his sleep. Derek scowled, annoyed. It was stupid how cute Stiles was being. It wasn’t fair. Then Derek looked up and caught the pointed looks the others were giving him. All three of them. Derek’s denial had drawn the attention of Scott-and-Kira. His frown deepened, defensive as everyone beared witness to his critical mistake—letting Stiles snuggle him like a teddy bear. 

“We’re not dating.” Derek repeated forcefully. Scott turned his attention away from playing with Kira’s charm bracelet, truly interested at last.

“ _ Dude _ .” He said solemnly. Evidently, Scott felt that one non-word had said enough. Sadly, it had.

“Are you sure you’re not dating?” Kira looked apologetic, as if she thought she was breaking some sort of unspoken rule by asking. Her cheeks were flushed pink, probably because it was the first time she’d come up for air.

“Positive.” Derek’s tone was clipped, warning them.

Malia huffed, dissatisfied. “Derek—”

“I don’t remember polling a group of teenagers about my love life.” He said sharply.

_ “Wasn’t he a teenager like, four years ago?” _ Kira addressed this to Scott in a manner that suggested she thought Derek couldn’t hear her when she whispered from four feet away. Scott—whose absolute best guess would be that Derek’s age was anywhere between twenty-one and thirty-five—shrugged and kissed Kira’s nose.

“Oh, really?” Malia goaded. “Prove it. Get up. Shove him onto the floor. Leave him for dead.” 

“I’m reading.” Derek repeated unconvincingly. Thankfully Scott and Kira seem to have checked out again, mutually engrossed in counting each other’s eyelashes or something else equally nauseating.

“Good book?” Malia asked skeptically.

“Fantastic.” Derek held her gaze. “Lord Dain is describing his expensive mistress in great detail.”

“Great.” Malia prodded. “Maybe if it’s that good, you should read it out loud to Stiles. Stiles likes books, he’s a nerd too. It’d be cute. Since you guys already seem so cuddly, you know?”

“We’re friends.” Derek said firmly. He shouldn’t have to explain the details of his dating life or lack thereof to his kid cousin, much less in front of two other teenagers.

“You smell like affection.” Malia said flatly, because it was obvious.

“I’m reading a romance novel.” Derek said truthfully.

“You’re  _ petting  _ him.” Malia pointed out, an expression of distaste on her face. Derek kept his expression neutral—a difficult task, considering he hadn’t realized his hand had started up again of its own accord.

“He’s tired.” Derek said, which wasn’t an explanation.

“Bullshit.” Malia gave him a look of disbelief. “Ask him out.”

“Yes!” Scott grinned, pulling himself away from Kira to turn his puppy-dog eyes on Derek. “Ask him out! It’s Stiles, man. What’s not to love?”

“He’s even  _ sleeping _ on you.” Kira pushed. “You two look so adorable, Derek. What’s the harm? You guys already sleep together and everything.” Derek stiffened, but managed to recover quickly.

“Stiles falls asleep on everyone.” Derek said, which was true. 

“Not like that.” Malia nodded at Stiles, who had curled up and was nuzzling traitorously into Derek like a puppy. Scott was grinning, like he knew Derek wasn’t telling the whole truth and was loving every second of it. It was a new expression for Scott, and a surprisingly devious one at that. Kira and Malia don’t seem to notice.

“Really?” Malia challenged. Derek gave a curt nod. “So you’d be cool if I asked him out, right?”

Derek fell silent, his jaw tightening as a cold spike of ice ran through his chest. He clenched his teeth with displeasure, the romance novel still clutched in his hands. But Derek said nothing.

“I don’t hear a no.” Malia tilted her head, listening.

“....fine.” Derek said finally. Scott’s eyes widened slightly, looking back and forth between Malia and Derek. Malia's eyes narrowed, determined.

“You know what, that’s awesome.” She said sharply. “Because man, do I think Stiles is hot. His weird face and uneven arms are so attractive to me. He’s so super hot, Derek. I can’t  _ wait _ to go on a date with Stiles.”

“Great.” Derek said harshly, his brain forgetting how infatuated Malia was with Lydia—and Lydia with her—in favor of defending his territory against this new threat. A horrible imaginary threat that wanted to take Stiles away from him and make him smell like other wolves. 

“Awesome.” Malia kept going, the scent of Derek’s growing anger only egging her on. “I’ll ask him at school tomorrow. He’ll say yes, because I’m amazing and not fifty years old.”

“ _ Malia _ .” Kira said quietly, warning her. Malia ignored her.

“We can go to that new pizza place downtown, he’s been checking it out lately. But you know what, Stiles is so sexy, we might not even make it the restaurant. Maybe we’ll pull the car over on the way there. Climb in the back, lower the seats, bend over the—”

“ **_Stop_ ** .” Derek cut her off with a deep, inhuman growl.  _ Mine.  _ His eyes were burning Alpha red with possessiveness and jealousy. Kira reflexively leaned back into Scott, who had ducked his head. Malia, on the other hand, looked pleased. She’d gotten what she wanted—victory. Malia was  _ right _ .

But softly, Stiles stirred in Derek’s lap, snuffling into Derek’s jeans. Derek deflated, inwardly embarrassed. He glanced down at Stiles to make sure he was still sleeping soundly.  _ Mine.  _ Derek was sure he had to reek of jealousy and hormones by now but he didn’t care. Stiles belonged with Derek and he absolutely would not be going anywhere alone with Malia anytime soon.

Malia smirked, proud. “Told you.” Derek snarled at her, bright red eyes that had been receding into green coming back with full force.

“Drop it, Malia.” Scott didn’t seem to be having fun anymore. Malia opened her mouth again but Scott cut her off with a warning look. Malia sank, disappointed.

“Alright.  _ Geez _ .” She muttered, petulant. Scott sighed with relief. Beside him, Kira’s eyes fell to where Derek’s hand had flattened across Stiles’ chest, guarding and possessive.

Derek continued to stare down Malia with a clear threat in his eyes.  **_Mine._ ** Malia, for once, didn’t comment. She turned back to the TV instead, feigning interest in  _ Cupcake Wars _ . Derek felt himself relax slightly now that Malia had retreated but he kept his hand over Stiles, guarding. Derek tore his gaze away from Malia dn forced his other hand to retract its claws and set down the book—with some difficulty, now that it had five gouges ripped into it. It was a trade paperback, and thankfully it looked easy enough to replace. Lydia could never know.

Then, in Derek’s lap, Stiles groaned, shifting. Softening instantly, Derek’s heart went out to him. How could someone be so cute when they weren’t even awake? Stiles stirred, giving a sleepy hum. Derek tensed and pulled his hands away. Their position could easily be blamed on Stiles, of course. Stiles was the one who had fallen asleep on Derek, not the other way around. Derek was perfectly innocent.

Derek waited in strained silence, preparing his defensive speech for the others. But—

“S’the show done?” Stiles’ eyes were closed. He was still asleep. Mostly.

“Yes.” Derek said quietly. “Go back to sleep.”

“Mm’kay.” Stiles sleepily reclaimed Derek’s leg, cuddling into him further and sighing deeply. “G’night. Love you.”

Scott, Kira and Malia turned towards them so fast that Scott looked as though he’d given himself whiplash. Derek froze. Stiles was completely asleep now, he must be. It was the middle of the afternoon, after all— _ goodnight _ was hardly the appropriate sentiment. They were fine. They were  _ fine.  _ Stiles didn’t know what he was saying, he could have said it to anyone. This wasn’t proof, they weren’t going to—

“Say it back, loser.” Stiles mumbled, oblivious.

“I . . . me too.” Derek managed awkwardly, eyeing the others. “Go to sleep, Stiles.”

“Holy shit.” Scott managed, floored. He’d had suspicions—how could he not—but he hadn’t realized Derek and Stiles had something like  _ this _ .

“Ha! I knew it!” Malia grins sharply, victorious. Then, just as quickly, she was angry again. “Wait, what day is it? Who got it? Who gets it?”

“Nothing. No one.” Derek said quickly.

Stiles groaned and sat up, finally coming back to life. He scrubbed his eyes, and opened them fully to see a guilty-looking Derek facing down a distraught Scott and a vicious Malia. Kira looked thoroughly concerned, possibly fearing for Stiles and Derek’s lives in the face of Malia’s wrath. Stiles squinted, looking to Derek for guidance but to no avail.

“Confess,  _ traitor _ .” Malia fired at him.

“What?” Stiles managed, still sleep-addled. “Why am—”

“I can’t believe you!” Scott accused. “I thought you guys were just dancing around each other like idiots! You were totally keeping you and Derek a secret so you guys would win the betting pool, weren’t you!” 

“What did you do, make a deal with your dad? With Melissa? Did they offer to split it with you?” Malia demanded.

Stiles’ eyes went wide, his brain still struggling to wake up. “Uh, what? I don’t—betting pool? What three-hundred dollar betting pool? I’ve never—oh, shit.”

“Three more days.” Derek muttered, brooding as he scowled at his boyfriend. “We had three days until your birthday, Stiles. You couldn’t have fallen asleep on the other side of the couch?”

“I didn’t see  _ you _ moving, mister.” Stiles scolded, pouting.

“You guys suck!” Scott insisted. “When did you start dating? I had Thanksgiving, do I win?”

“Ah, Thanksgiving, the most romantic holiday of the year” Stiles sniped.

“Shut up. It’s the season of giving.” Scott defended.   


“Oh! Valentines.” Kira raises her hand sheepishly.

“ _ Kira _ .” Stiles admonished, clucking his tongue in mock disapproval. “You too?” 

“First day of winter break.” Malia said dismissively. “Now come on. Who won?”

“Excuse you!” Stiles shot back. “If anyone should be allowed to monetize on my love life, it’s me!”

“Come on. Don’t lie.” Scott said. “Who won? Did I win? When did you start dating?”

“ . . . Derek’s birthday.” Stiles admitted. The room exploded into outrage.   


_ “Christmas? _ ” Malia exclaimed, furious.

Kira’s eyes grew wide. “Oh wow, doesn’t that mean Jackson—”

“ _ Jackson _ ?” Stiles spluttered. “That piece of shit was in on this too? Oh, that is  _ not _ happening. Nope. Absolutely not. And actually, no, no one’s really wrong because we haven’t been on a real date yet, so—”

“Actually, the pool wasn’t called  _ when will Stiles and Derek start dating _ .” Kira said. “It was . . . um . . . ”

“ _ When will Stiles and Derek get their heads out of their asses and put us all out of our misery.” _ Malia supplied gleefully.

“What?  _ What _ ? Dad didn’t tell me the real name! That is  _ so _ not cool, you guys!” Stiles spluttered, personally offended—as he should be. Derek doesn’t defend him. The two of them had been ready to break the news of their relationship to the pack for weeks now, but they’d been keeping them a secret for an extra month because they’d found out about the betting pool and the Sheriff had promised to split the prize money with them.

“So you admit it!” Malia challenged.

“I admit nothing.” Stiles said quickly. “Now, about this bet I’ve never heard of before. Who was after Jackson?”

“Me.” Malia said, jumping in extremely quickly.

“Lydia.” Scott glared at her before turning back to Derek and Stiles with the correct answer. “Lydia had New Years.”

“Alright, that I can live with.” Stiles shrugged, then gave a loud, theatrical sigh of defeat and collapsed across Derek’s lap. Anyone was better than Jackson, and if someone else was going to win then it was probably going to be Lydia. Best friend or not, Scott wasn’t known for his keen powers of observation. Derek pursed his lips, but nodded in agreement.

“Alright, who’s announcing the win?” Scott said.

“Not me.” Malia muttered bitterly, sulking.

“I’ll tell him later.” Stiles waved his hand. “Why don’t you guys take off? Der-Bear and I have some serious alone-time to make up for.” Stiles waggled his eyebrows and raised his hand for a high-five. Derek did not oblige. “Babe!” Stiles demanded. Derek rolled his eyes and begrudgingly allowed himself to be high-fived. Stiles beamed.

“Again. Gross.” Malia wrinkled her nose, then got up from the couch and disappeared into Derek’s kitchen.

“Ugh, same. Not cute anymore.” Scott made a face. He and Kira got up from the couch just as Malia exited the kitchen clutching a half empty jar of salsa and a mostly full bag of chips, her mouth full of Tostitos.

“M’taking tese!” Malia managed through her mouthful of chips as she walked out the door. Kira followed her, while Scott gave them one last look of betrayal before heading out. If Stiles was going to cut a deal with anyone, shouldn’t it have been him? The door to the loft slid closed.

Derek stared at the door, listening. Stiles watched him impatiently, his fingers drumming on Derek’s chest.

“Well?” He asked, poking. Derek gently smacked his hand away.

“They’re out of earshot.” Derek announced. Stiles grinned wickedly.

“Good thing we cut a deal with Lydia, huh?” He grinned.

“Like we had a choice.” Derek reminded him. “She caught us making out at her New Years Eve party.”

“Mmmm.” Stiles kissed Derek’s jaw. “Now  _ that _ was a party.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The excerpt used is from a real romance novel by the way. I’m not big on romance novels but I feel like Lydia might be. Either secretly or ironically.


End file.
